As the functional capabilities of communication devices increase, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to interact with the device to access and utilize all the functionality provided. As a result, most communication devices employ complicated menu settings or require a user to remember a series of steps that must be performed in order to access or utilize a particular function. Alternatively, many communication devices employ multifunction buttons or keys that change the function performed depending on a sequence of control keys pressed. The result is a less than satisfying user experience when using or activating more advanced features of a communication device.
One function that users find particularly difficult to use on a communication device is communication management involving two or more communications, such as voice communications, instant messaging communications, etc. Device users who are engaged in a communication with a third party and who then receive notice of an incoming communication from another third party may want to conference the incoming communication into an currently active communication session, may want to accept the incoming communication while placing the current communication on hold, or may want to reject the incoming communication and continue with the current communication. In addition, the device user may want to quickly swap between a communication that is active and one that is on hold, without having to conference the communications together into one communication (or “conference”) session. To accomplish these ends, most communication devices require that a device user navigate a complicated sequence of keystrokes, menus or change device settings in order to set up and manage communications involving two or more third parties. Such keystrokes, menus and/or device settings can be difficult to remember, thereby increasing the chance that an important communication will be dropped or at least inartfully handled.
Given these problems, there is a need for a user interface that allows a user to easily and efficiently handle communications without having to navigate through multiple keystrokes, menus and device settings.